In general, as a human being ages, the skin function of a human being is deteriorated, so that a spot, a freckle, melisma, a blemish, an age spot and the like, great or small, may be generated on the face of a human being, the skin may be too dried, or a wrinkle may be generated on the skin. Specifically, there may be many people having dark circles around those eyes.
Various medical treatments are performed or various kinds of functional cosmetics are used to prevent various phenomena from occurring on the face skins of people beforehand, or to cover or remove the troubles.
Functional cosmetics which cover a dark circle generated around eyes to allow the dark circle not to be seen are called functional cosmetics. Such eye cream has been produced while various functions of giving effects of moisturizing around eyes, whitening, wrinkle removal, waste product, removal from stratum corneum and the like, expected when used, are added thereto.
However, since the eye cream cosmetics described above must be applied with hands or a separated cosmetic tool of various forms, it is inconvenient to use such eye cream cosmetics.
In addition, since a container for eye cream cosmetics according to the related art is constructed in a simple configuration of a tube container and a lid for opening/closing the tube container and must be pressed to discharge the contents for use when wearing makeup, it is difficult to discharge a fixed amount of cosmetic contents, so that the cosmetic contents may be wasted.
To solve the problems described above, there had been disclosed a dispenser coating member having a coating member and a pump in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0075097. As shown in FIG. 1, the dispenser coating member includes a core 1 provided with a spout 4 extending from an upper portion thereof and having a cylindrical shape, a casing provided with an end piece 5 extending from an upper portion thereof and having a cylindrical shape, and a dispenser member 3 movable up or down.
In addition, according to the related art, the core 1 is coupled to an upper portion of the dispenser member 3 and the casing 2 is coupled to the core 1 while surrounding the core 1. In addition, the dispensing passage is formed from the dispenser member 3 to the core 1 and the casing 2, so that the dispenser can dispense a fixed amount of contents through pumping.
However, since the dispensing passage is formed while the core 1 and the casing 2 overlap each other on the dispenser member, the structure and manufacturing process ae complex so that the productivity is deteriorated.
In addition, there is inconvenience for a user to dispense the cosmetic contents and to directly apply the contents in order to apply the contents to an application portion. Further, since any separated massage functions do not exist, there is a problem that the skin cannot effectively absorb the contents.
In addition, since the core 1 and the casing 2 on the dispenser member 3 must be replaced to produce various products of which the shapes of coating members are different from each other in small quantity batch production, the process is complex, so that the dispenser coating member is not suitable for small quantity batch production and the manufacturing cost is increased.